1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spin transport device.
2. Related Background Art
A spin transport device, in which a magnetization free layer and a magnetization fixed layer are provided on a channel for accumulating or transporting spin, is known. Recently, a spin transport device in which a semiconductor material is used for a channel is attracting a lot of attention instead of a spin transport device in which a metal material is used for a channel (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-299467 and Japanese Patent No. 4029772). The spin transport device in which the semiconductor material is used for the channel has the characteristics that a spin diffusion length is long and a spin output is large in comparison to the spin transport device in which the metal material is used for the channel.